The present invention relates to a storage device for thin, flat objects, such as compact discs, comprising a stationary magazine with storage spaces extending along the outer periphery essentially at right angles thereto towards the center thereof, and provided with means for retaining said objects, at least at one side bounded by an at least partially rotatable wall.
Such a storage device is known from EP-A-0,263,496. It discloses a magazine of a player in which the compact discs are placed in a circular manner. Opposite-lying compact discs are spaced apart at such a distance that a conveyor can move between them. This conveyor comprises a cylindrical element in which the compact discs can be inserted or out of which they can be slid. This conveyor element can be brought through rotation in front of the compact disc concerned, and the latter can be picked up therein and conveyed further to the player. Such a magazine is very complex and expensive to produce, and can be used properly only in conjunction with a fully automated playing system. Such a device cannot be used in practice merely for storing compact discs.
The object of the present invention is to provide a storage device for objects which can be achieved much more simply and therefore can also be put on the market solely as a magazine.